<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if the world was ending by starryoikawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777346">if the world was ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryoikawa/pseuds/starryoikawa'>starryoikawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mmmm i love hurt/comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryoikawa/pseuds/starryoikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>based on <a href="https://www.tiktok.com/@pashhers/video/6839147832457448709?lang=en">this</a> and the song 'if the world was ending' by jp saxe and julia michaels</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if the world was ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on <a href="https://www.tiktok.com/@pashhers/video/6839147832457448709?lang=en">this</a> and the song 'if the world was ending' by jp saxe and julia michaels</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>though he is quite loud in nature, oikawa couldn’t help but enjoy nights like these. nights when, although a facetime call with iwaizumi had been going on for a couple hours now, they were completely silent. the only sounds that could be heard were the fan in his old laptop and the quiet clicking of buttons coming from the game controller in iwaizumi’s hands. the silence allowed for oikawa’s thoughts to completely take control. the nagging insecurities that never seemed to leave him alone, even though he tried everything to push them away.</p><p>	he opened his mouth to say something, to try and let his childhood friend know of what was bugging him, but he couldn’t find the right words. of course, iwaizumi knew that the setter had thoughts like these. hell, he was the one that reassured his friend throughout all his self esteem issues (whether he realized it or not). and maybe throughout all of this, oikawa’s feelings had grown to something more. he took a deep breath and turned to pick up his phone, which had been sitting on the bed next to where he was laying.</p><p>“iwa-chan~”<br/>
the setter waited until he was sure had gotten the attention of iwaizumi, who just barely glanced over in acknowledgement to his name being called.</p><p>“if the world was ending… you’d come see me, right?”</p><p>	another round of silence fell between them, for way longer than oikawa deemed necessary for iwaizumi to think about the question. he sighed and ignored the nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him all the reasons why his friend would answer no.</p><p>“...right?”</p><p>this time, however, iwaizumi did not hesitate with his answer:<br/>
“no.”</p><p>	oikawa felt as if his heart had shattered. he felt as if maybe it was all some sick joke. maybe iwaizumi didn’t realize how serious oikawa was about the question. the tears that gathered in the setter’s eyes must’ve not been seen by the male on the other end of the phone. maybe he just didn’t hear the question? or maybe he just doesn’t want to have anything to do with you.</p><p>with a shaky voice and tears streaming down his cheeks, oikawa repeated the question,<br/>
“iwa-chan… if the world was ending… you’d come over, right?”</p><p>	the familiar chime of an ended facetime call rung in oikawa’s ears as he watched the image of iwaizumi disappear and the familiar picture of his lockscreen fill the screen. he moved to set his phone down, but his eyes landed back on the screen at the sound of a message.</p><p> </p><p><strong>iwa-chan &lt;3</strong><br/>
no.</p><p>	oikawa tossed his phone onto his nightstand, rolling over on his bed to face the wall next to him. he tried to tell himself that his friend wasn’t being serious. it was just a joke. right? yet, no matter how much he tried to convince himself, the thoughts had completely taken over. </p><p>
  <em>why would he ever care about you? he would be happy to see you gone. he has better things to do than worry about you. you can’t do anything right. he fucking hates you.  </em>
</p><p>	the quiet cries had shifted to be loud sobs, and his pillowcase was soaking wet, but the tears never stopped. he was so completely lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the sound of someone lifting his slightly open window. he quickly sat up and glanced over at the intruder when someone stepped into his room.</p><p>“you should close your window at night.” the intruder spoke, panting softly as if he had been running.</p><p>“hajime…” oikawa mumbled quietly, more tears filling his eyes.</p><p>“If the world was ending you’d come over, right?” iwaizumi repeated the question the setter had asked him twice while they were on the phone. “dumbass… of course i would.”</p><p>	he stepped over to the bed, slowly sitting down on it and carefully taking oikawa into his arms, lying down on the bed while holding his childhood friend tightly. “and i’d hold you… just like this.”</p><p>	the tears that had once fell down oikawa’s cheeks had slowly begun to dry as he wrapped his arms around iwaizumi and rested his head against the ace’s chest.</p><p>“i love you, hajime.”</p><p>“i love you too, tooru.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hhhhhhh this is my first time posting something on ao3 i-<br/>sorry this was kinda short :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>